puckyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diese komischen Dinge im Internet
Es sind Menschen!!! Ja, das Intenet besteht aus Computern, Servern, Routern, Modems und Unmengen von Bits – aber am Ende ist die Technologie nur eine Infrastruktur, die Milliarden von Menschen weltweit verbindet. Doch die Menschen sind das, was das Netz so gewaltig, so vielfältig und oft auch so verrückt macht. In diesem Blog sprechen wir darüber, warum es so wichtig ist, sich immer daran zu erinnern, dass jede Kleinigkeit, der man in Wikis oder im Internet generell begegnet, von jemandem mit einer bestimmten Intention genau so angelegt wurde. Denn am Anfang steht immer eine Person – kein Skript oder Roboter. Menschen haben Limits Warst du jemals genervt von jemandem, der einfach nicht den Regeln folgt, deine Anweisungen ignoriert oder sich dir oder anderen gegenüber unhöflich verhält? Solche Leute, die etwas Besseres mit ihrer Zeit anfangen könnten, aber nicht wollen, nennen wir Trolle. Manchmal hat man es aber auch mit jemandem zu tun, der Kommunikationsprobleme hat – zum Beispiel, weil Deutsch nicht seine oder ihre Muttersprache ist oder die Person etwas nicht weiß, was du für selbstverständlich hältst. Solche Limits können dafür sorgen, dass Nutzer absichtlich begriffsstutzig, dickköpfig oder sogar beleidigend wirken, obwohl sie eigentlich versuchen, freundlich und klar verständlich zu sein. Oft können sie auch dem, was du sagst, nicht richtig folgen. Wenn du beispielsweise jemanden sperrst, weil die Person die Richtlinien des Wikis nichts befolgt hat und dann immer wieder Sockenpuppen erstellt, kann es sein, dass die Person das nicht aus fehlendem Respekt für die Community macht, sondern aus Unwissenheit. Oft wissen diese Leute auch keinen anderen Weg, dich wegen der Sperre zu kontaktieren. Sie brauchen dann einen freundlichen Hinweis auf die Richtlinienseite und eine direkte Kommunikationsmöglichkeit. Begegnest du einem schwierigen Nutzer, bleibe geduldig und gehe vorerst von guten Absichten aus, bevor du ihn als Troll abstempelst. Menschen haben Gründe Etwas wurde nicht so gemacht, wie du es getan hättest? Bevor du alles rückgängig machst und nach deinem Willen änderst, warte einen Moment und frage dich: Warum hat die Person das so gemacht? Vielleicht hat sie einen Plan, den du nur nicht siehst? Gehe nicht sofort davon aus, dass andere unbeholfen oder unachtsam sind und Schaden anrichten wollen. Wenn es möglich ist, frage sie nach den Gründen. Wenn jemand zum Beispiel neue Kategorien auf Seiten hinzufügt, kann das für dich wie Spam aussehen – aber vielleicht hat die Person eine Idee zur Umstrukturierung des Inhalts, die du noch nicht in Betracht gezogen hast. Menschen haben Intentionen Wenn du an einem Wiki arbeitest, hofft du vielleicht, dass anderen deine Arbeit gefällt und sie sie lesen, weil ihr vielleicht Fans der selben Sache seid oder Informationen aus eurer Arbeit hilfreich für sie sind. Du willst etwas sinnvolles beitragen; Das ist deine Intention. Viele Menschen, denen du im Internet begegnest, sind offen, hilfsbereit und wollen eine gute Zeit haben. Dann sind da aber noch diejenigen, deren Intentionen weniger glorreich sind. Sei dir bewusst, dass du nicht wirklich wissen kannst, wer am anderen Ende der Leitung sitzt und du ihre Motive nicht kennst. Vielleicht missbrauchen sie die Anonymität des Internets und suchen nach leicht zugänglichen Informationen, um andere zu betrügen, persönliche Informationen zu stehlen, zu erniedrigen, zu belästigen oder manipulieren zu können. Wenn dir etwas komisch vorkommt, stelle deine eigene Sicherheit an erste Stelle: Gib keine persönlichen Informationen weiter, mache nichts und stimme zu nichts zu, bei dem du dich nicht wohl fühlst und nimm Abstand, wenn dir jemand im Internet ein schlechtes Gefühl gibt. Wenn nötig, kannst du dir auch Hilfe suchen! Auf FANDOM kannst du einen lokalen Administrator oder das Support-Team kontaktieren und Missbrauch melden. Viele Plattformen im Internet bieten auch Möglichkeiten, um bösartige Nutzer zu melden, zu blockieren oder stummzuschalten. Zögere nicht vor dem Gebrauch dieser Möglichkeiten, wenn es um deinen Schutz geht! Menschen haben Gefühle Auch wenn es nicht immer so aussieht, investieren andere Menschen Zeit und Mühe in Dinge, die sie erstellen. Wie bereits oben besprochen: selbst die schwierigen Nutzer können gute Gründe für ihr Handeln haben, sorgen sich um ihre Schaffungen oder können es einfach nicht besser. Respektiere sie und ihre Arbeit! Das heißt nicht, dass du nicht streng mit Unruhestiftern umgehen kannst oder du keine schlechten Bearbeitungen zurücksetzen sollst. Versuche einfach, dich in ihre Situation zu versetzen, bevor du sie verurteilst und denke daran, dass du es mit einer echten Person zu tun hast. Sie könnte zum ersten Mal in einem Wiki bearbeiten, verwirrt sein oder etwas missverstanden haben. Auch wenn jemand für Ärger gesorgt hat, verdient er oder sie einen höflichen Umgang. Versuche es mit einer direkten Nachricht, bevor du jemanden sperrst, und warte ab, ob die Person mit etwas Hilfe und Anleitung dazulernen könnte. Wenn doch eine Sperre nötig ist, formuliere einen möglichst neutralen Sperrgrund und nutze ihn nicht, um zu beleidigen. Ein bissen Respekt und Verständnis kann weit führen. Vielleicht triffst du mal auf einen Unruhestifter oder eine Unruhestifterin, der oder die sich später zu einem der produktivsten Community-Mitglieder entwickelt – oder sogar zu einem Freund oder einer Freundin wird! Hat dich eine andere Person im Internet schonmal überrascht oder ging jemand bei einem deiner Fehler von guten Absichten aus? Teile deine Erfahrungen in den Kommentaren! en:User blog:Mira Laime/Those Weird Things on the Internet